Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transaction cards, such as, for example, credit cards and debit cards that are used as substitutes for cash.
Related Art
The vast majority of transaction cards in use today are constructed of plastic. These cards tend to be flimsy and wear out or break easily. Continuous efforts are being made to improve transaction cards.